


Epiphany

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: Woohyun x MyungsooScenario/AU: Trot singer Woohyun x Angel MyungsooOriginal tweethere.





	Epiphany

“I don’t know, it was like I was inspired? If I were to be really honest, I was quite sceptical about doing that program at first! But it suddenly dawned upon me that it would be a great opportunity to push myself and explore something different.” 

“So it was like an epiphany?” asked one of the reporters.

“Yes, kind of, actually!” Woohyun said, to titters from the crowd.

Myungsoo watched the press presentation from where he was perched on top of one of the lighting rigs. He remembered that day well. 

They were at the agency, and Woohyun was pouting, a frown etched on his forehead. He had been hoping to appear on one of established travel variety shows, and he hadn’t bothered hiding his disappointment when the staff broke the news to him that the offer was a new show revolving around the world of trot instead.

Myungsoo had always loved Woohyun’s voice - its richness and depth, with emotion overflowing from every note. He was amazed at the sounds and range that this human could produce. To him, Woohyun seemed to have a world of possibilities and potential before him, beyond what he had done so far, and Myungsoo remembered wishing that he would realise that. 

A little mental nudge from Myungsoo, and Woohyun’s eyes changed. He picked up the brief, and after a moment, put it down. Then, to everyone’s surprise, he suddenly said that he would do it.

Sungyeol had been with Myungsoo at the time, harrumphing away. “Why would you get him to go on some trot show with a bunch of old fogeys when he could be having fun travelling with a bunch of young people!”

Myungsoo smiled at Sungyeol. “This will be good for him.” 

And it had been. 

“... and I’m just so thankful to the PDs of the show for giving me that wonderful opportunity, and to all the sunbaes who collaborated with me and gave me their precious time and advice. It’s been an amazing journey, and I’m so happy to present my first trot album to you.” And to applause, Woohyun took the stage. 

Myungsoo tapped his fingers on the rig to the beats of the song, and smiled at the cheeky grin that Woohyun knew just how to turn on at the right moments. As he swayed to the jaunty melodies that sailed easily out of Woohyun, Myungsoo wondered which genre he should get him to try next.


End file.
